


Somewhere To Belong

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Suspension Play, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Suckington Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: You'd think that Wash would stop being affected by compliments after so much time in a relationship with Kai and Tucker.You'd be wrong.





	Somewhere To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SUCKINGTON WEEK Y'ALL! 
> 
> It's Wash-centric day so let's go back to the old standard of Wash and praise kink, how's that sound? 
> 
> I also decided to play a bit with some more bondage because I had a Mental Image. Uh, I didn't do very much research so it might not be accurate? But hey, it's porn. Let me know if you think I should add tags or anything. 
> 
> This technically takes place in the BFF verse. But you really don't need to have read that to understand, and there's not even references to the rest of the series, except the presence of Wash's praise kink. So, enjoy!

There were various things that, after having spent so long in a relationship with Kaikiana Grif and Lavernius Tucker, Wash should probably be over.

Things like reacting when one of them grabbed his ass, or when one of them cracked a dirty joke. Or, most importantly, one of them complimenting him.

Wash couldn’t explain why it was that something as easy, as simple as a compliment could undo him so easily, but even after all this time, it still worked. Kai could make him trip in the middle of his workout by shouting out how much she liked his abs. Tucker could turn him into a puddle of mush by saying he’d done a good job navigating them back to the base after training.

But he was the way he was, and, well, Tucker and Kai seemed to like it, so Wash guessed he could handle it.

“Do you think we could get you to come like this?” Kai asked, pressing her forehead against his back, her hand reaching around his chest to tweak his nipples. “All strung up and pretty? Just words, no touching?”

“Maybe,” Tucker said, pressing a kiss against Wash’s thigh, just centimeters away from Wash’s erection. “He’s already squirming.”

Wash whined. His wrists were tied together, and the rope was run through a crude pulley in the ceiling. His feet were securely on the ground, but Wash knew that could change instantly, since the end of the rope was in Kai’s hand.

“Tucker please,” Wash said, writhing in place, trying to rut forward towards Tucker’s mouth which was tauntingly close to where Wash wanted him. “ _Kai_ —”

“God you’re gorgeous like this,” Tucker said, running his hands over Wash’s thighs, and Wash whimpered, feeling his dick twitch, so close to Tucker’s hands, to Tucker’s _mouth_ , but there wasn’t anything _there_ to provide him with the warmth or pressure he wanted. Kai’s thumbs kept circling his nipples slowly, the rope dragging across his ribs as she moved her hands. “What do you say, Kai? Think he’d look better on his toes?”

Kai suddenly pulled on Wash’s hair, tilting his head back to face her. She didn’t say anything, but there was a question in her dark eyes, and Wash was nodding before he could even think. “Green, Kai, fuck _green_.”

Smirking, Kai pressed a kiss to his lips, and Wash moaned into her mouth. She tasted like Tucker, like _home_ , like sweat and coffee and sex, and Wash felt like he could easily get lost in this, the feeling of the soft rope around his wrists, of Tucker’s mouth biting against the inside of his thighs, the harsh pull on his hair and her mouth, soft against his.

She pulled away. “You’re so good for us,” she said, and there was an open adoration on her face that could look at forever. Then she let go of his head, and Tucker was standing up. Wash whimpered at the loss of Tucker’s mouth against his leg, but the noises were instantly swallowed by Tucker’s mouth and tongue.

He cradled Wash’s head in his hands, like Wash was something precious and breakable. Wash tugged at the ropes above his head, wanting to be free, just so that he could pull Tucker closer, to tangle his fingers in Tucker’s dreads. But behind him, he could feel Kai moving to adjust the ropes, and Wash whimpered as he felt the rope rise, pulling him onto the balls of his feet, breaking the kiss. Tucker didn’t seem to mind though, moving his mouth to Wash’s nipple instead, hands roaming hungrily over Wash’s chest and abs.

“Green?” Kai asked, and Wash caught a hint of nervousness in her voice. This was new, for all that they’d talked about it before, for all that he’d asked for it.

“Green, Kai,” he confirmed, and then gasped, hips jolting back as she pressed a finger, slick and cold with lube, into his ass. Tucker had already stretched him open, before they’d moved on to the ropes, but it still made him jump and his cock twitch. “ _Fuck_!”

Kai laughed. “You’re so cute when you squirm,” she said, and Wash let out a moan. His dick was throbbing, and Tucker reached down to stroke him lazily, his other hand still roaming over Wash’s muscles.

“Who do you want to fuck you, Wash?” Tucker asked, pressing a kiss against Wash’s neck. “Me or Kai?”

“We’re fucking him?” Kai said, suddenly walking around to the front. She must have tied off the rope to something, but Wash hadn’t noticed, and couldn’t see. “I was thinking we’d just call him pretty and fuck each other, see if we can get him to come that way.”

Wash stared at her. “You wouldn’t,” he said, but oh god, the thought of watching them...

Kai snickered at the look on his face. “Next time,” she said, and no matter how often she said it, no matter how often they did this, Wash still treasured those words. Next time. They still wanted him. They’d do this again. They loved him, they wanted him, they were keeping him. It was the best feeling in the world.

“Kai,” he muttered, tugging at the ropes again. His cheeks were burning red, but he managed to meet her eyes and ask for what he wanted. “Kai, just—fuck me already, _fuck_.”

Kai laughed. “He’s so hot when he begs,” she said to Tucker, before going off towards the bed to fetch her box of toys. Tucker followed her, throwing himself down on top of their bed, staring right at Wash as he pushed his boxers down, revealing his dick. Grinning at Wash, he reached down to wrap his fingers around his dick, slowly started to jerk himself off.

Tucker was putting on a show, because of course he was—arching his back and moaning obscenely, never taking his deep brown eyes off Wash the whole while. Wash was transfixed, staring right back, his mouth hanging open, want pulsing through him. He wanted to cross the room, to stretch his body over Tuckers, to wrap his lips around Tucker’s dick. He wanted to be the source of those moans, wanted to touch Tucker, to feel him come undone. He was so distracted that he missed Kai moving behind him until her hand moved to his cock, the smooth silicone of the dildo pressing against his thigh as she pressed her chest against his back. The second she touched him, it was like he’d been shocked with electricity. His eyes not leaving Tucker, Wash moaned loudly, jerking his hips forward into her hand and trying to stop himself from pressing backwards to seek out the strap on she was going to fuck him with.

“Ready?” she asked, adjusting herself so that she was lined up. Wash tried not to whine as she removed her hand to do so, moving it to his hip.

“Green,” he said. He wasn’t sure he was capable of saying anything else, except maybe her and Tucker’s names. His entire world had shrunk to the space between them; Tucker on the bed, one hand tweaking his own nipples while he continued to jerk himself off with the other hand, Kai pressing the tip of the dildo against his hole, the rope anchoring him to the ceiling.

“So good,” Kai whispered in his ear, and Wash’s groan started at those words and kept going as she thrust in slowly.

Tucker moaned alongside him, watching Kai fuck him with a fascinated expression, continuing to touch himself. Wash whimpered, arching into every thrust, moving his hips as much as his position would allow. The strain on his shoulders made him ache in the best ways, and his legs trembled with the effort, balancing himself on his toes, Kai’s every movement threatening his balance. 

Kai’s hand was warm when she found his cock, her other hand moving to his hip to keep him pressed against her. Her mouth was warm as she pressed kisses against his neck, his spine, and the noises coming out of Wash’s mouth were less coherent and more obscene as she continued to fuck him.

The dildo was wide and long, each thrust rubbing against Wash’s prostate, dragging against his walls. Wash felt like he was going boneless in her arms, all of the tension slowly seeping out of him as Kai bit down on his shoulder blade, the sting of teeth contrasted with the gentle way she stroked him.

“ _Kai_ ,” Wash gasped, and Tucker let out a loud groan as he came, grinning at Wash, leaving Wash with absolutely no doubt about what had pushed Tucker over the edge.

“You’re so good,” Kai said, her hips moving faster now, pressing into Wash over and over again, and Wash felt his breath coming in gasps and gulps as he tried to hold back, because he didn’t want this to be over, not yet, but Kai was still talking, still going, still touching him and fucking him. “You’re so hot like this, did you see Tucker? You look so pretty when I fuck you, and he likes that, we both do, you’re so good for us.”

“Come on Wash,” Tucker wheedled, sitting up on the bed, grinning at Wash in that bright, gorgeous grin that Wash never could get tired of.  “Come for us.”

Wash jerked up into Kai’s hand at that, letting out a loud, wordless groan that to Wash, would always be both of their names at once, as he came in Kai’s hand, nearly overbalancing in the process.

Wash hung there for a moment, breathing heavily. He whined as Kai pulled out of him, as her hands left him. He just stood there for a moment, suspended but content, almost drifting as he came down from his orgasm. The rope loosened around Wash’s wrists, and Wash didn’t have time to think as he sunk to his knees, Kai’s laugh soft in his ear as she helped guide down. Tucker’s hands closed around his wrists, rubbing the marks where the rope had been moments ago.

Wash stared at Tucker, knowing his expression was dopey. Things were softer now, in that perfect way that Wash didn’t have words for. Tucker pressed a kiss to the inside of one of Wash’s wrists, still rubbing at the marks.

Kai hunched down next to Tucker, the bright yellow dildo still dangling from the belt around her waist as she kissed him, fingers running through his hair as the two of them moved him to their ridiculously large bed.

Sandwiched between them, Wash buried his face in Kai’s hair and listened as their heartbeats slowly fell into sync as they all started to come down from it all.

“We should shower,” Wash muttered, but his eyes were already sinking shut.

Tucker nuzzled his back. “In a bit,” he said. “Sleep now.”

Kai laughed and rolled over, pressing Wash’s face into her chest. Wash was hardly about to complain, sighing contentedly. “Sleep now,” she confirmed, yawning.

Wash should have protested, should make them get cleaned up, but there was a loose, boneless feeling right now, and he doesn’t want to lose that, doesn’t want to move from this spot.

So he just closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep between them.


End file.
